Before October's Gone
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: Camille and Logan's relationship is falling apart. What happens when they break up for good? Will they find a way back to each other? Song fic on Cimorelli's "Before October's Gone" but not for a while. Features several BTR songs and some canon couples. Mostly Lomille. First few chapters are in flashback mode to give a backstory to the story. LoganXCamille. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Not As Friends

_Welcome to my first story that's not Pal! This time, it's Lomille! I spent 1 week on writing the story and it turned out to be 8 chapters and 25 pages long on my Google Doc! It wasn't originally going to end up like it did but I'm pretty happy with the outcome. The first few chapters are in flashback to give a backstory to the story, in case anyone gets confused._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Time Rush" or anything of the like._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Not As Friends**

Majority is in flashback

 **Camille's POV**

Logan and I have been dating for 2 years. I still remember that fateful day at Palm Woods when I first saw him. Of course, I was acting so he really didn't see the real me. I didn't regret slapping Kendall that day. We went out a few times before he popped the question I so often dreamed about. I would often wake up in tears because of how everything played out.

It was a peaceful Tuesday afternoon and I was sitting by the Palm Woods pool reading a new script I got on Monday. I heard chattering. I looked up and saw Logan (and Kendall, Carlos, and James standing behind him). Gosh, did he look cute. He gave me a small smile and seemed nervous. I put down my script and smiled at him. "Hey, Camille"

"Oh hi Logan! I can't wait for Friday night!" Friday was going to be our seventh date and our first date of just the two of us. The other times, would be double dates with either Kendall and Jo, James and one of his temporary dates, or Carlos and the Jennifers. We would rarely spend alone time. It always had to involve the guys.

"Yeah about Friday night. Umm. What do you say that we don't go as friends?" He gave a thumbs up and grinned at me. My smile disappeared. What? I've liked him for 3 months and he doesn't want to go as friends?!

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in the air and started yelling. "Then find someone else to go to your fancy date on Friday because we clearly aren't going together!" I didn't want to yell at him but I had no choice. He didn't want to go on the date with me. I stormed out of my seat and headed inside the Palm Woods lobby to my apartment. Apparently I felt eyes watching me as I made a scene at the pool, typical.

 **Logan's POV**

"Well, I didn't expect THAT to happen." I turned behind me and the guys looked at me, also confused of what they just witnessed. I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure what to do.

We all were silent for a few moments before Carlos spoke up sounding hopeful. "Maybe she's rehearsing a scene and her character calls off a date." We all exchanged glances. Possibly. She was always in character and made a whole scene at either the pool or in the lobby. That's kind of how we met and how I got my first kiss from her. Long story short, Kendall ended up getting the girl and they have been inseparable since.

My thoughts were interrupted with Kendall. "Hmm. Yeah. Maybe. But doesn't it seem weird that she wasn't in full costume and makeup, and didn't slap and kiss Logan afterwards?" After realizing this, we all nodded in agreement. He's got a point. When she usually rehearses a scene, she becomes the character and full on kisses me! It's not like I don't enjoy it. I really do and I hope she does it more often. This just doesn't seem like her and I was determined to get to the bottom of it!

 **Camille's POV**

I was going at such a huff that I didn't see who I ran into on the way to the elevator. I look up and see Jo, the one person I wanted to talk to at the moment. When I talk to her, it seems like all my problems just go away.

"Hey! I haven't seen you all day! How did the audition go?"

"Well, I'll say this. I got the script yesterday and we start rehearsals Thursday!" Her eyes lit up and before I knew it, we were hugging, like how best friends do.

"Oh my gosh! That is fantastic! Logan must be really proud of you." My smile disappeared when she said his name. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Jo gave me a look that said "oh, it's something and I'm just going to stand here with my arms crossed waiting for an answer until I get one." "Okay. I'll tell if you promise not to tell the guys."

"Deal."

Here it goes. "Well, when I was reading the script I got yesterday, Logan came up to me and called off our date on Friday"

"But, he likes you, doesn't he?

"That's what I thought. Apparently, I thought wrong. Apparently, he doesn't want to go as friends"

Jo looked confused. "That doesn't seem like him."

"Well, I guess that what Hollywood does to you. It changes you."

"Yeah. I mean, maybe he had a good reason to call it off."

"Yeah? Like what?" Now it was my turn to fold my arms.

"Umm." She thought for a few moments then an idea struck her. "Maybe he has a really big surprise for you."

I gave a soft chuckle. She must be joking. "Logan? Big surprise? He never gets me anything."

"Maybe this is the first of the several times he gets you something."

I could see it now. Logan coming up to my door with a huge present for me, looking dashing as ever. It's like a dream. Only a dream that would never happen. I shrugged, we said our good-byes (Jo had to go to set to rehearse a commercial), and went our separate ways.

That night, I couldn't help but think of the day that just happened. Everything was fine until Logan called off our date. Why did he do it, anyway? I like him and he likes me. Everything would end up fine eventually. Stay calm. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes.

* * *

 _Tune in next time to see what happens next!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Relationship To Fix

_So today, I did the impossible. I took a nap during class. It's not like me to doze off but I had 6.5 hours of sleep last night, the lights were off, the room was warm, and we were watching an hour movie on evolution._

 _Anyways, this morning, I had this crazy idea to write a second Lomille fanfic so I started writing it during math class. I will try to finish it by this weekend but I have to study for a test that's tomorrow and a "quiz" thats on Friday. I also have a research paper that's due on Monday and I haven't started it. Yay. I guess it was a bad idea to read Lomille fanfiction until midnight last night._

 _I now present Chapter 2! This chapter's in flashback._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of their characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Relationship to Fix**

Flashback

 **Logan's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a knock on our door. I got out of bed, put on sweatpants and a shirt, and rubbed my eyes. I opened the door and I didn't expect Jo to be on the other side. "Logan! I'm glad you're awake!" She barged into the crib and started pointing fingers at me. "What were you thinking?" She slapped me on the back of the head _(I often watch NCIS so for those who know this reference….)_

"Ow! What are you talking about? I'm thinking it's way too early to wake up and be yelled at." It was 9:27am. Too early for me.

"You need to fix your date with Camille! She's devastated and won't talk to anyone but me. She said you called off your date."

I was shocked. "Called off" is a harsh word. "I didn't call off our date. I didn't want to go on the date as friends"

"So you _did_ call off the date!"

"No I didn't." I should tell her. The guys know so what's one more to know? I gave out a heavy sigh. I made my way to the couch. "I didn't want to go as friends because I realize how special she is to me and I wanted to go as her boyfriend." Her eyes widened. "The guys and I had it all planned out but everything was ruined when she stormed out of our sights." I sat down.

Jo sat down next to me. I saw sympathy in her eyes, which changed from frustration when she first came in. "So you really like her, then?" I nodded. "Then I have an idea."

"We heard yelling!" Carlos, James, and Kendall came running into the main room in full hockey padding, hockey helmets, and hockey sticks. Upon seeing the guys, Jo stood up and went to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you guys are here! We have a relationship to fix."

 **Camille's POV**

Jo called me because she wanted to have lunch with me. Because of our busy schedules, we rarely have times when it's just the two of us, besties, and no boys. Boys are idiots, anyway. Who needs them?

As I was waiting for her in the Palm Woods lobby, I couldn't help but people-watch. I've been doing that recently. I would recognize some who I've known for years, I would recognize some who just arrived. I would see who was in a relationship and who wasn't. I would see what kinds of jobs people have. I would see who was in a rush and who was taking their time. I would see who just came from the pool and who's going to the pool. I kept remembering all the memories that I've created, especially with my friends. I remembered my first kiss. I remember meeting my best friend. The Palm Woods lobby can be one place of dream makers and dream crushers, but it's like a second home to me.

It wasn't long before I saw Jo. "You're ready?" I stood up and hugged my friend.

"Let's see. I'm going to lunch with my best friend, which hardly ever happens, on a day where we can both make it, after the day where the guy of my dreams crushes my heart by calling off a date. I'm also in a good mood, so I guess you can say that."

"Great! Then let's go!" We made our way to the Palm Woods bus to take us downtown. During the 20 minute ride, Jo was continuously checking her phone and texting someone. I shrugged and figured it was Kendall.

We went to our favorite hang out spot, a cute place called Sandy's Diner, where the staff are on roller skates, just like Mel's in _A Cinderella Story_. We both love the place with it's 1950's vibe, retro look, and friendly staff. Also, both Jo and I find the new busboy the "hottest thing since Ryan Gosling" (her words, not mine) so we would sometimes come to Sandy's just to stare at him at a distance as he was washing dishes. Man, was he cute but Jo had a boyfriend and I, at the moment, was available.

 **Logan's POV**

It was 11:54am when my phone buzzed with a text message. _With Camille now_. Time to put the plan into action. Jo was to take Camille out all afternoon so she wouldn't come back to Palm Woods until almost dinnertime. Meanwhile, Carlos was to keep an eye on the front entrance in case they come back early. James was to decorate her apartment like there was an explosion of red and pink hearts in her apartment. Kendall, since he plays guitar, was to help me figure out a song to let her know how much she meant to me, and to me, she meant the world.

Carlos went out with a tree hat and a pair of binoculars. James had a box of Valentine's Day decorations and head up to apartment 4J. Kendall and I brainstormed ideas of which song should be the one I serenade her with.

We spent a good 40 minutes trying to figure out which song. We decided to play some of our tracks to get us ideas.

 _Get a call on a random afternoon  
_ _I pick it up and I see that it's you_

"No." Next.

 _Cause the world stops  
_ _When I put my arms around, around you_

"Maybe." I wrote the song on the notepad.

 _If I ruled the world_

"Eh." Skip.

 _Maybe this could be the line  
_ _That starts the whole story_

"Possibly." I added it to our list.

 _Under the stole lights  
_ _Feel the rhythm, the rhythm_

"I don't think so." Kendall pressed the "next" button.

 _I'm looking at you, yeah  
_ _You're looking at me_

"That could be one." I smiled as I wrote down the song.

 _Oh no, it's on tonight  
_ _Here we go  
_ _You're looking right I know, you know_

"Uh. I don't think so." I was at a lost cause. We are never going to find the perfect song.

 _Elevate a little higher  
_ _Let's throw a party in the sky_

I fell back onto the couch.

 _Here I am, there you are  
_ _Why does it seem so far?_

I perked up. Thought about it. That could be it. Kendall added the song to our growing list. Why did we have to have so many songs?

 **Camille's POV**

Lunch was fantastic, as always. Being actresses, we were limited to a strict diet with low carbs and high protein so we both got our usual, garden burger and we shared a basket of fries. As we made our way out of Sandy's, Jo dragged me to the opposite direction of the bus stop, where we would go back to Palm Woods.

"Jo, what are you doing? I have to go back to the Palm Woods to finish reading the script!" I was tugging at her but she tugged back. Man, was she strong.

"Why can't we have a bestie day? We hardly have a bestie day, and who knows the next time we'll have a bestie day?" Her pout reminded me every time Carlos gets rejected from the Jennifers. The thought made me chuckle a little. Jo gave me a weird look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I made a serious face. "Anyways, I need to go back." I returned to tugging.

"No. Come on, Cam. All you do is learn scripts, rehearse, tackle Logan, and repeat!" That third thing made my heart skip a beat and I tried to ignore it. "Let's enjoy this day in age where we can be regular teenage girls without having our work cut out for us. Girls our age go shopping after school and hang out with friends on the weekends"

"Hey! I hang out with my friends" I interjected. But she was right. I needed to get out more. See more things. Experience more experiences. Live life to the fullest. Carpe Diem. After thinking about it for a few moments, I gave in. "Alright, but I have to get back by 4:30 to finish the script for tomorrow."

"Deal."

We spent the afternoon window shopping downtown. We went into a few boutiques and tried on some dresses, just for fun. In one boutique, a particular dress caught my eye. It had spaghetti straps and a royal blue color. Blue was my favorite color and it looks so pretty! I took it off the rack and went into the changing room. It was a perfect fit. It wasn't too tight. It wasn't too loose. It was a little short but I think I can sneak in some black leggings underneath it. It had a sweetheart neckline and an invisible zipper in the back. These would look great with my black boots and some dark eyeshadow. I paid for the dress and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jo grin. _(If you haven't noticed already, this is the dress she wears in "Big Time Crush" that Logan really likes)_

 **Logan's POV**

Kendall and I spent a good hour listening to all of our songs to see which one I could sing to Camille. I didn't even know we had that many songs! I was still laying on the couch when I heard the PERFECT song.

"That's it!" Kendall and I stood up in unison and started practicing. The song would need some help from Carlos and James so we radioed them to come practice the song we haven't performed in weeks. Before long, the two came through the door.

"So, what song did you two decide on?" James asked.

"This one." I gave them the music sheets and they immediately nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sounds good! Let's practice!"

* * *

 _Hmm.. I wonder what song it's going to be! Tune in for Chapter 3 to find out! Hint: it's not a song that has been heard yet by the guys. What do YOU think the song is?_


	3. Chapter 3: A Relationship Fixed

_Hey guys! I have an hour before I have to take a test so I thought "Why not upload another chapter of my Lomille story?" so here it is!_

 _This is the last of the chapters that's in flashback. I watched "Big Time Double Date" and I fell in LOVE with the song the guys sing so I decided that it would be the PERFECT song for Logan to sing for Camille. I originally wanted him to sing "Boyfriend" but I didn't think it would go along with my storyline so I dropped it and wrote "Cover Girl" instead._

 _Please note that I don't own anything._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Relationship Fixed**

Flashback

 **Camille's POV**

Blue dress in hand, Jo and I walked up and down downtown trying to kill time before the Palm Woods bus comes at 4:03pm. It was currently 3:43pm. We got 20 minutes to spare. We decided to walk to the bus stop and wait there because sometimes the bus comes a few minutes early.

We got there at 3:50pm, we had 13 minutes left. We put our shopping bags down and collapsed down at the benches, conveniently placed at the bus stop. Jo pulled out her phone and texted someone, I assumed it was Kendall.

"Whew! That was a fun! We should do it more often"

"We should." Jo barely looked up from her screen. "Now let's get back to the Palm Woods." I heard excitement in her voice but I shrugged it off.

There was a long silence between us on the bus ride back. Jo was staring at her phone the entire time, texting. Her phone would buzz with a new text message every now and then. I wondered who she was texting. My eyes were wandering out the window, looking at all the cars, people, businesses, and buildings. It's amazing that I live in LA and barely know the place.

We got back to the Palm Woods at 4:35pm, a little after when I originally wanted to come back but close enough. As we got into the lobby, Jo grabbed my arm and dragged me in the bathroom. She insisted that wear the new dress. I asked her why. "Just trust me. You won't regret it." I had no idea where she was getting but I didn't want to disappoint her so I changed into the blue dress. I got out of the stall and saw that Jo had her cosmetics purse and a new pair of shoes in her hand _(Yes, I stole this from my Pal story, "As Long As I Have You")_. What was going on?

Jo and I walked to my apartment but I noticed that there was a note on the door. _Open to change your life! Love, Logan._ I haven't thought about him all day. What did he do now? I put the key in the lock, turned it, and opened my door.

Inside, was an explosion of pink and red hearts. When did this happen? I looked at Jo and she seemed surprised too. On the breakfast table sat another note. I picked it up.

 _Dearest Camille,_

 _I know that yesterday wasn't the best of my moves and I've been regretting it ever since. When you stormed out yesterday, I honestly didn't know what to do and what to think because I've been planning to ask you something all week. Every time I would approach you to ask you, my heart would skip a beat because you would look so beautiful and I would be left speechless. That's how you make me feel now. Speechless. I know it sounds cliché but you do. Perhaps it's all those times when you would slap and kiss me when I thought you were crazy but you've grown on me. You've made me see the world in a whole new light. And because of this, you mean the world to me. Before you put this note down and tear it into tiny pieces, I think it's best that you turn around._

 _Love,_

 _Logan_

I turned around and there was my knight-in-shining-armor in a suit. Next to him was Kendall, in a matching suit with a guitar. Behind them were Carlos and James, also in suits. I had no idea how they got there but I didn't care.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago"

"Logan, I-"

"I know. I want to do it anyway." He looked at Kendall, who counted down so they can sing.

 _I don't know why you always get so insecure_  
 _I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_  
 _And why won't you believe me when I say_  
 _That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

 _When you're looking at the magazines_  
 _And thinking that you'll never measure up_  
 _You're wrong_

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
 _Why don't you know_  
 _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
 _It's what's underneath your skin_  
 _The beauty that shines within_  
 _You're the only one that rocks my world_  
 _My cover girl_  
 _Oh, my cover girl_

 _You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_  
 _Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

 _And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_  
 _Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

 _When you're looking at the magazines_  
 _And thinking that you're just not good enough_  
 _You're so wrong, baby_

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
 _Why don't you know_  
 _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
 _It's what's underneath your skin_  
 _The beauty that shines within_  
 _You're the only one that rocks my world_  
 _My cover girl_

 _Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
 _Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

 _And when I see that face_  
 _I'd try a thousand ways_  
 _I would do anything to make you smile_

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
 _Why don't you know_  
 _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
 _It's what's underneath your skin_  
 _The beauty that shines within_  
 _You're the only one that rocks my world_  
 _My cover girl_  
 _Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_  
 _Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_  
 _Whoa oh, my cover girl_  
 _Whoa oh, my cover girl_

By the end of the song, I was in tears. The guy I loved really meant it. I didn't recognize the song but I figured it was one of their new songs. Logan must have noticed because he stood up and came up to me. He lifted my chin and our eyes met. He spoke softly. "Cam, you mean the world to me and I don't know how I'll live without you. That's why I want to ask you one question." He paused and held my hands. "Camille Roberts, will you be my girlfr-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish before I captured his lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss, filled with passion. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, which I allowed entrance to. We lasted a few more seconds before he pulled back. "So I guess that's a yes?" I didn't answer as I kissed him again, this time with more passion. We pulled back so we both could breathe again. I looked around and saw Kendall put his arm around his girlfriend and Carlos and James fistbumped. I smiled at all my friends. I then looked at Logan, who still had his arm around my waist, and captured him in a third kiss.

That Friday, we went on our date at Chez Fancee _(the same restaurant as everyone went to in "Big Time Double Date")._ I brought out my new blue dress, wore black leggings underneath, black combat boots, and dark eyeshadow. I curled my hair and wore a necklace with a heart charm. Logan really liked my outfit. Throughout dinner, he kept interlocking our fingers and staring at me like I was some priceless jewel. All night, he was a real gentleman. He picked me up at my apartment. He opened the door for me and let me go in first. He pulled out my chair. He paid the check. How did I get so lucky?

* * *

 _Whew! That was my first kissing scene that I've wrote ever! How did I do? Chapter 4 will have a little bit of DRAMA in it so beware!_


	4. Chapter 4: Break Up Aftermath

_So far, I've gotten 2 requests and am currently in the process of writing one of them. The other one, I'm not so sure about since it's not about Lomille, rather about Katie. Either way, I MIGHT write that one too. I don't know yet._

 _Anyways, here's the next chapter! 100 points to anyone who knows the Megan and Liz song I reference!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Break Up Aftermath**

 **Camille's POV**

That was a year and a half ago. We were still boyfriend/girlfriend but with my busy acting schedule and his music demand, I knew deep down that we wouldn't last. Eventually, we saw less and less of each other and he decided to call it quits. The one thing I dreaded from my first crush/boyfriend was happening and there was nothing I could do about it. I could only forget about it and move on.

It's easier said than done when you still have feelings for him. Every time I saw him, I tried averting eye contact and walking (and sometimes running) as fast as I could. Every time he came to the pool, I would get up and walk away. Every time we had class together, I wouldn't look behind me because I would be staring into his chocolate brown eyes that would make every girl go weak in the knees.

Now, it has been four months since our break up and I'm still reminiscing thinking about us kissing. _(I LOVE Megan & Liz so I thought it was only appropriate to include a M&L lyric! Guess what song it's from!)_. Man, was he a good kisser. Wait, scratch that. He was an amazing kisser. Sure I came onto him a little harsh in the beginning but it was kind of worth it because I got the man of my dreams, until he broke my heart and I vowed never to see him again.

However, I am curious from day to day about his whereabouts so Jo is my inside woman to get all the details about him. I dare NOT to say his name. Just last week, Jo told me that he was seeing someone else, someone named Peggy. It's not like I care. I don't care. I'M NOT CRAZY! _(She's clearly crazy)._

One day on my way to my apartment from the pool, I saw him in the lobby. He was with another girl, must be this Peggy person. Tall, blonde and beautiful, three things that aren't me. I was a short brunette who was a 6 tops. This girl was at least an 8. They were smiling and laughing. He had his arm around her. He didn't seem to notice me because he had clearly moved on. I couldn't stand it any longer so I ran to the elevator.

 **Logan's POV**

I didn't like breaking up with Camille. I honestly didn't but as our schedules became busier and we saw each other less and less, I had no choice but to break it to her. Both of our hearts shattered in an instant. For 3 grueling weeks, I was in terrible misery. I couldn't get out of bed the first week. I refused to go to recording sessions the second week. I locked myself in my room the third week. I was a complete mess. It wasn't until James had enough and decided to grab the guys and give me a little pep talk.

"Logan, it's been 3 weeks. Get out of it. It's just a girl. It's time to meet other girls to get her off your mind. Maybe you'll meet someone new!"

"Easy for you to say. She was special, the only girl for me!" My head my face down on the couch and my body in fetal position. I must have looked like a wreck. _(Much like how Kendall, James, and Carlos were in "Big Time Single")._

Kendall interjected. "Gustavo is counting on us to get you better. You haven't been to school for three weeks and missed recording sessions for two. He's really getting on our nerves. He's furious."

"Not the first time he was" Carlos added.

"True but it's Logan. It's his first break up and he's not taking it all that well." I couldn't tell but Kendall sounded annoyed.

"Just leave me here to die alone with nobody to love me back." I sobbed into Mrs Knight's pillow.

"If that's what he wants, then I'm out. I got a date with a hot girl from the pool tonight and I got to look good." James left the room to leave me alone with Kendall and Carlos. A new flood of tears came rushing in.

"We need to fix this." Kendall and Carlos said in unison.

That was three months ago. Eventually, I came back to school, the recording sessions, and forgot all about her (need I say her name?). My grades went up from the 3 weeks I missed it, I attended recording sessions regularly, and I went out with a couple girls, courtesy of James, but none of them girlfriend material.

Then one day, I got a call from Peggy. I met Peggy a few years ago before Camille and I started being an actual couple. She was new to Palm Woods so I decided to make my first move. Long story short, she realized I still had feelings for Camille after our on-again/off-again relationship and told me to call her when I was ready. I guess she learned of the break up and wanted to get together. For one week, I had the time of my life being with Peggy.

Then one day Peggy and I are sitting at the Palm Woods lobby waiting for our double date with Kendall and Jo. She talks about how she wants to be a Broadway actress and she believes her big break is in LA. She's a total package. She can sing, act, and dance. The fact that she's beautiful is just the cherry on top. I have my arm around her when I see a figure with familiar wavy brunette hair run by us. I could recognize those curls anywhere. I haven't seen her in weeks. Suddenly, I feel a sense of guilt, lost, and confusion. Am I really over her?

* * *

 _Yeah, yeah yeah. This chapter is short. I know. I promise that Chapter 5 will be longer. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Before October's Gone

_So I recently had a major fanfiction writing conspiracy! I spent yesterday starting 4 new Lomille and Pal stories! The story titles are listed in my bio. Perhaps you might know what will happen. I'm also writing a part 2 of my Valentine's Day Pal one-shot because Mr Mew01 asked a question regarding Violet and Liv._

 _I'm writing so much that I need to find time to study! I have a bio paper due tomorrow at 8am and all I did was write my name on the top of the paper so I need to work on that tonight._

 _Disclaimer: The song belongs to Cimorelli and BTR belongs to Nickelodeon._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Before October's Gone**

 **Camille's POV**

I couldn't help the flood of tears as they were streaming down my face as I made it into my apartment. Ever since the break up, I've started to write songs in hopes he would come back to me. I figured Lucy did it and was successful, then I shouldn't have a problem. I guess he's really over me. I picked up my guitar and started writing a song of what I just encountered.

 _Our phone calls got shorter  
_ _And the nights they got longer  
_ _You stopped replying  
_ _And I saw you with her_

That's good. Hmm. I wonder what should come next. Then I remember one day when we "accidentally" bumped into each other at the pool. He caught me, as I was about to fall into the pool. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He gave me a small smile and I melted. Man, am I weak. "I missed you Camille". I was speechless. Then he helped me stand up and went join James and one of his dates and left me standing at the pool, speechless and like an idiot. I finally realized this and saw him leave me without another word. That was two weeks after our break up.

 _You tell me you miss me  
_ _I feel special for a second  
_ _But then you turn around and show me  
_ _that you didn't meant it_

"Hey Camille. It's me. Listen, I don't think we should do this anymore. I hope we could still be friends. Let me know when you get this." I let the voicemail take the message and cried myself to sleep that night.

 _I listen to your voicemail from last September  
_ _And I bet that you don't remember leaving it  
_ _But it's all I got  
_ _My last piece of you  
_ _Maybe sometimes things just have to end  
_ _Maybe sometimes there's just no explaining it  
_ _But you could've let me know  
_ _You'd be moving on before October's gone_

I remembered what I encountered that afternoon. Him and Peggy. At first, I didn't believe Jo when she told me but when I saw them today, I still didn't want to believe it. I was still in love with Logan Mitchell. The only problem was that he clearly has moved on and found someone better than me.

 _I heard all the rumors  
_ _I didn't want to believe it  
_ _You barely mentioned her once  
_ _I didn't think anything of it_

I remembered our dates. I remembered one in particular. We were driving home from a movie and I was rambling on and on about how the movie should have ended and how the villain should have lived and how the heroine and hero shouldn't have gotten together because it would have been like any other romantic movie what girls my age fan over. I would look over at him and all I could see was him smiling. We got to my door of my apartment and we kissed good night.

A few dates afterwards, we went to dinner but we were silent for a majority of the time. I wanted to keep our relationship healthy but I could tell it was fading. I would sometimes see his eyes wander to a pretty girl in a booth with all her pretty friends. I sighed and played with my phone. The drive home was even more silent. He would usually have the radio going and I would sing along to the songs I knew but that night, it was off. I would look at him and try to make conversations with him but he would say very little. He didn't smile once. That night was a very quiet night.

 _Sitting there on my driveway  
_ _Said you could listen to me all night  
_ _Now you're the boy who never meant it  
_ _And I'm just the girl who "took it all the wrong way"_

 _Now I'm lost here  
_ _It's mid-December  
_ _And you made it official with her  
_ _I was naive, you never wanted me  
_ _Tell me why'd you do this to me?_

 _Maybe sometimes things just have to end  
_ _Maybe sometimes there's just no explaining it  
_ _But you could've let me know  
_ _You'd be moving on before October's gone_

 _On that October night when I let you go  
_ _You didn't even try to make me stay, no  
_ _I didn't know that you could be so cold  
_ _Like the Minnesota snow_

 _Somehow I always knew we'd end up this way  
_ _And I hope you feel happy someday  
_ _I just wanted you to open up to me  
_ _But now that's on the list of things you never did_

 _Maybe sometimes things just have to end  
_ _Maybe sometimes there's just no explaining it  
_ _But you could've let me know  
_ _You'd be moving on  
_ _You'd be moving on  
_ _You'd be moving on before October's gone_

It took me a whole 30 minutes to write it and I was pretty happy of the outcome. Now I know why Taylor Swift does this all the time. Maybe this is my ticket to become the next Taylor Swift. I decided to practice the song a little more.

 **Logan's POV**

I had the urge to go talk to Camille about what happened. I made an excuse that I forgot something in my room and went to the elevator to the fourth floor to talk to Camille. I was about to knock on her door when I heard the sound of a guitar and a beautiful voice. I leaned my ear against the door so I can hear better.

 _On that October night when I let you go  
_ _You didn't even try to make me stay, no  
_ _I didn't know that you could be so cold  
_ _Like the Minnesota snow_

 _Somehow I always knew we'd end up this way  
_ _And I hope you feel happy someday  
_ _I just wanted you to open up to me  
_ _But now that's on the list of things you never did_

 _Maybe sometimes things just have to end  
_ _Maybe sometimes there's just no explaining it  
_ _But you could've let me know  
_ _You'd be moving on  
_ _You'd be moving on  
_ _You'd be moving on before October's gone_

Wow. She must be really hurt. I have to fix this. I knocked on her door. The guitar and voice stopped. I heard some rumbling on the other side of the door and the sound of the lock unlocking. Here goes nothing. "What do you want?" Not quite the person I was expecting.

"Uhh. Well, sir." I cleared my throat. "I wanted to talk to Camille."

"Well, since she isn't dating you anymore, she never wants to see you again"

"I know that sir, and I am sorry. Please let me talk to her."

There was a silence between me and Mr Roberts. After thinking about it, he slammed the door in my face. Man, do I have some fixing to do. I had to think of a way to get her back.

Back in the crib, I was pacing back and forth when Kendall came in. "Dude, what are you doing here? Peggy's in the lobby!" Shoot. I forgot about her, and our date. I had more important things on my mind at the moment, as in Camille and how to get her back.

"I have something more important on my mind right now"

"You saw Camille and still have feelings for her?" I turned around and saw Peggy with her arms crossed.

I didn't know how to break it to her. "Peggy, I'm really sorry...again"

"You have to stop doing this!" And like that, she was gone. One problem solved, but I got a much bigger problem to solve.

"So you like Camille again?" Kendall sounded confused. One thing for sure was that I wanted to get back together with her.

"Yeah, I guess." I put my hands in my pockets and sat down on the couch. "I don't know." I buried my head in my hands. Ugh! Why is love so complicated?

 **Camille's POV**

When I heard the knock on the door, I panicked because I knew exactly who was on the other side. I scrambled to my feet, grabbed my guitar, and ran to my room. I heard my dad open the door and talk to him. He wanted to talk to me? About what? About how he had moved on to other people and how I should too? About how he met someone else? About how he still has feelings for me and wants to get back together? Like that would ever happen. I rolled my eyes and began practicing the song again.

A few moments later, I heard the door slam shut and silence. I heard footsteps coming toward my door and a knock. "He's gone. He won't bother you anymore." I stood up and hugged perhaps the greatest dad ever. After he left, I took out a blank sheet music and began writing another song. Writing break up songs is fun. It's a great way to take your mind off things, like your ex. Hmm. I wonder how this one should start.

 _I guess I should've know better  
_ _To believe I'm the lucky chain, oh_

* * *

 _Who knows the second song she "writes"? Who has a dad like Camille's? Who's rooting for Logan and Camille getting back together? Let me know!_


	6. Chapter 6: A Thousand Good-Byes

_I honestly didn't want to write this chapter because I got a little emotional when I was writing it._

 _I made a mistake. This story will have 7 chapters, not 8. I miscounted the chapters. The last chapter will be uploaded (hopefully) tomorrow, then maybe another Lomille that I'm writing or a Pal. I'm still writing both so I don't know yet. I have to write 3 Lomille stories and 2 Pal stories. So what do you guys want? Lomille or Pal? I will eventually upload both but which one do you want first?_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Thousand Good-Byes**

 **Camille's POV**

"What do you mean you're leaving the Palm Woods?!"

"With Logan and I broken up, I can't bear to see his face again. It's too much pain so I'm doing us both a favor. He's with Peggy and has clearly moved on so I should too." Jo and I were having some girl time at Palm Woods Park over ice cream. It might have been our last girl time ever. My flight was that night and I still had to finish packing the apartment.

"But what about me? Whatever happened to BFWSTFNMWH?"

"What?" What is this BFMNXSTEAWRDXYZ?

"Best Friends Who Stay Together Forever No Matter What Happens!"

"Jo, we will always be best friends, just on each side of the country."

She folded her arms, obviously annoyed. "Not helping"

"Sorry. Trust me, it's for his own good. If he doesn't see me and I don't see him, it's like nothing happened. I didn't move to LA and I never met him." Jo had a worried look her face before she embraced me with a giant hug.

"Don't forget about me"

"I promise you, I won't."

 **Logan's POV**

"What do you mean she's leaving the Palm Woods?!" I couldn't believe my ears. Jo must be lying.

"That's what she told me. If you want her back, you have to act fast. Her flight leaves tonight."

"That doesn't give me much time."

"No it doesn't."

"Maybe you can sing her another song." Jo and I turned our heads and saw Katie.

"How am I going to write her a song in less than 4 hours?"

"You don't have to. Remember when you first sang her a song?" Oh I remembered that day, alright. It was a crazy day but all worth it in the end. "Well, all you have to do is pick another Big Time Rush song and, BOOM, you get the girl...again." I liked how she thought.

"How am I going to pick and practice a song before she leaves?"

"Beats me. You're the one who wants her back. Just don't blow it or you're for sure going to lose her again." With that, she left.

"That's great, just great. How am I going to pick a song?" An idea hit me. I turned to Jo. "She's your best friend! Help me!"

"Logan, first of all, calm down. Breathe. Take a deep breath. Good. Take another deep breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth. One more time. Breathe. Secondly, how did you pick a song last time?" Oh no. Not that. Like on cue, Kendall entered the room with a CD player, all of our EPs, a notepad, and a pen. I fell down on the couch. It was going to be a long afternoon.

 **Camille's POV**

I spent the rest of the day packing things into boxes to go back to Connecticut. Let's see. Kitchen's all packed. Bedroom's done. Bathroom, check. Dining area's ready to go. All was left was my guitar and my new song. I liked how it turned out. I spent all night working on it and us leaving LA was my idea. After hearing my reason, Dad agreed and booked a flight back to Connecticut and called Bitters that we were leaving for good. I didn't want to face the guys so I never told them. Besides, I told Jo and I am pretty sure that she's going to pass on the news. We weren't going to leave for another hour so I brought out my guitar and new song and started playing.

 _I guess I should've known better_  
 _To believe I'm a lucky chain, oh_  
 _I lent my heart out forever_  
 _And finally learned each other's names_

 _I tell myself, this time it's different_  
 _No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to see it_  
 _I'll never survive on one that's coming_  
 _If I stay, ooh no!_

 _Just walk away! Oh, and don't look back_  
 _Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad_  
 _You know I'm strong, but I can't take that_  
 _Before It's too late, oh, just walk away!_  
 _Ooh, just walk away!_  
 _(Walk, walk, walk away)_  
 _Aye aye, aye yeah_

 _I really wish I could blame you_  
 _But I know that it's no one's fault_  
 _No, no, no, no_  
 _A Cinderella with no shoe_  
 _And a Prince that doesn't know he's lost_

 _He says that her face is so familiar_  
 _Each goodbye with just the same old song_  
 _But this time I will not surrender!_  
 _'Cause I'm gone, ooh, yeah!_

 _Just walk away! Ooh, and don't look back_  
 _Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad_  
 _You know I'm strong, but I can't take that_  
 _Before It's too late, oh, just walk away!_  
 _Oh, just walk away!_  
 _(Walk, walk, walk away)_  
 _Oh, just walk away!_  
 _I've got to let it go, ooh_  
 _Start protecting my heart and soul_  
 _Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again_  
 _Not again!_

 _Just walk away! Oh, and don't look back_  
 _Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad_  
 _You know I'm strong, but I can't take that_  
 _Before it's too late, before It's too late!_  
 _Oh, just walk away!_

 _Walk away, walk away, yeah!  
(Walk, walk, walk away!)  
Walk away, walk away, all right  
(Walk away, walk, walk away)  
Walk away, walk away  
(Walk, walk, walk away!)  
Walk away, walk away, oh, ooh_

As my song ended, Dad came in and told me to start packing the moving truck. I sighed, put my guitar down in it's case and started getting a box from the kitchen.

After everything was packed and ready to go, Dad turned to me. "Do you really want to go through with this?"

"Yes, Dad. He has moved on and I should too. Besides, what am I going to do if I stay? I haven't booked an audition in weeks and I think it's time for me to walk away."

"Like in your new song?"

I sighed. "Yes, like in my new song." I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. Good-bye California. Good-bye Palm Woods. Good-bye Jo. Good-bye Big Time Rush. Good-bye Logan. I locked the door, gave my key to Bitters, and left the Palm Woods, never to step foot on it again.

* * *

 _Sob! Will Logan ever get to Camille before she leaves? Who knows the song now?!_


	7. Chapter 7: Deja Vu

_I absolutely LOVE "Paralyzed" in "Big Time Rocker" so I couldn't help but add it. I also found it PERFECT to use it in the situation that Logan and Camille are at. I also LOVE "Big Time Rocker" so I added a few references from the episode in this chapter!_

 _I recently read a really heated Lomille story called "Anything You Want" by wintershine if you want to read it. Please caution that it gets really heated pretty early in the story and even more heated as it gets more and more into the story. Things get pretty intimate. The story takes place right after "Big Time Rocker."_

 _I feel the need that I don't need to do a disclaimer saying that I don't own BTR or any of the songs, so I won't. Okay, I will because I don't want to get into trouble._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of the songs._

 _There. I feel better._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Deja Vu**

 **Logan's POV**

It took Jo, Kendall, and I a good hour skipping through and listening to all of our songs all over again. It's like a deja vu, but with Jo, and I was running out of time. I had 3 hours until she was leaving Palm Woods for good.

 _Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you_

"No." Next.

 _Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms around, around you_

"Maybe." Jo wrote the song on the notepad.

 _If I ruled the world_

"Eh." Skip.

 _Maybe this could be the line  
That starts the whole story_

"Possibly." Jo added it to our list.

 _Under the stole lights  
Feel the rhythm, the rhythm_

"I don't think so." Kendall pressed the "next" button.

 _I'm looking at you, yeah  
You're looking at me_

"That could be one." I smiled as Jo wrote down the song.

 _Oh no, it's on tonight  
Here we go  
You're looking right I know, you know_

"Uh. I don't think so." I was at a lost cause. We are never going to find the perfect song.

 _Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky_

I fell back onto the couch.

 _Here I am, there you are  
Why does it seem so far?_

I perked up. This seemed awfully familiar. Jo added the song to our growing list. Why did we have to have so many songs?

Before I knew it, I knew I had run out of time. She was leaving in an hour and I still haven't picked a song. There were a few times where we would listen to the songs on our list. We listened to those songs quite a number of times to see if I wanted to sing that song. We decided to go back to our _Elevate_ album and listen to those songs. While listening to them, one stuck out to me.

I stood up and declared. "Get Carlos and James because I think I know what song it should be." Kendall and Jo looked at each other, then looked at me and smiled.

 **Camille's POV**

We got to LAX a couple hours before our flight. We checked our bags, went through security, and went to our gate to wait for our flight. I brought out some of my old scripts and started reading them. They all brought back memories. I was reading the _Spy High_ script when I remembered Logan helped me prepare for the role of Mila. He was such a good sport, helping me and going along with my crazy schemes. That was when we were in that on-again/off-again relationship and then, we were off-again. The memory made me tear up a little bit. I excused myself and rushed to the restroom to clean myself up.

What was I thinking? Logan and I aren't together. He's with Peggy. He's happy with her and I should move on. "Gate 4 to Hartford, Connecticut boarding in 10 minutes." That was my cue. We were leaving soon. No going back now. I wiped my tears off, cleaned myself up, and went back to where my Dad was waiting.

"Gate 4 to Hartford, Connecticut boarding now." I got off of my seat and waited in line so we could board and leave this place. As I was boarding, I heard music coming from the speakers. I paused and listened.

 _You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed_

I recognized the song as a song from Big Time Rush's _Elevate_ album. It was the song where they wanted to prove to Lucy that BTR rocked so they stopped traffic and were on the news that day. I started to tear up again.

 _I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lies_

 _Time stops ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that_

 _I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jo. What was she doing here? She came up to me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of line. I kept resisting but she pulled hard. Man, was she strong. Before I knew it, I was face-to-face with Logan, the last person I wanted to see.

 _Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back_

 _And my only regret is  
Not telling you what I was going through  
You didn't even know that_

 _I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

 _As the years go by I think about you all the time  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you_

 _You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
 _Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_  
 _I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
 _But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
 _(You got me paralyzed)_

 _Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(You got me tongue tied)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(Now I'm frozen inside)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

"So you think you could waltz in and sing to me again, in hopes everything is better between us?"

"Yeah, I kind of did." Logan rubbed the back of his neck, a clear sign that he was nervous.

I finally had enough. "I have to catch a plane." I started towards my Dad.

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist and I stopped, looking into his eyes. "Don't get on that plane."

"And why not?"

"Because…" He scratched behind his ear, another sign that he was nervous.

"Because what?"

"Because" and then he kissed me. At first, I was taken aback from his sudden move but relaxed and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I realized what he just did and instantly pulled back.

"What are you doing? I can't be going around kissing another girl's boyfriend." Logan gave me a funny look. "Peggy." How did he forget his own girlfriend? He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Peggy who?" My eyes widened. "I love you, Camille, and always will. You are the only one for me. I made a huge mistake when we broke up and regretted it every day since. There hasn't been one day when I wasn't thinking about you. Yes, I've made some mistakes in the past and I will pay for them every day as long as I live. Just do one thing for me and don't get on that plane."

"So you think you could sing to me, persuade me to not get on my plane that leaves in 5 minutes, kiss me, and hope we get back together?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I smiled.

I turned to Dad. "Pack up everything, Dad because I'm going back to the Palm Woods." I heard cheering and clapping from people around us. Dad was smiling and clapping. Jo hugged me. I was squished by Carlos and James. Kendall gave me a side-hug. I came back to Logan and he picked me up by the waist and twirled me in the air, like how they do in the movies. When I came back down, Logan captured his lips on mine and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

 _I literally copied and pasted when Logan and Kendall were trying to find the PERFECT song from Chapter 2. I just changed Kendall's name to Jo's name and added a few things. Yay! He made it in time to stop her and she's staying! Just like in the movies!_

 _So I'm doing a poll on which story I should upload next. Should it be another Lomille or another Pal? The Lomille will be a one-shot and the Pal will be a series of chapters. I will eventually upload both but I want to know which one I should upload first. I will check either on Thursday or Friday._


End file.
